<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chaotic queen gc by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907047">chaotic queen gc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, References to Depression, This Is STUPID, don’t take this seriously, freddie’s cats deserved their own tag, i am scared to post this but it is okay, this is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just parts of a queen gc i write sometimes when im bored or not sleeping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. wäłmart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! if you read this, i hope you enjoy this, either way i hope you have a great day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>freddie</b>: what’s up fuckers</p><p><b>brimi</b>: oh no</p><p><b>rog</b>: oh yes</p><p><b>deaky</b>: why do you have my phone</p><p><b>freddie</b>: fuck you that’s why</p><p><b>freddie</b>: thank you for finishing it deaks:-)</p><p><b>deaky</b>: you are welcome freddy</p><p><b>deaky</b>: FYCK</p><p><b>deaky</b>: it was autocorrect i promise</p><p><b>rog </b> has changed <b>freddie</b> ’s name to <b>freddy</b>!</p><p><b>freddy</b>: fuck you both</p><p><b>brimi</b>: what is everyone doing</p><p><b>rog</b>: im at walmart with john, im trying to get some sunny d </p><p><b>freddy</b>: you need john to do that??</p><p><b>deaky</b>: why the fuck can’t we just spend time together</p><p><b>rog</b>: we are simply just bros at walmart</p><p><b>deaky</b>: speaking of which does anyone need anything like food or music</p><p><b>deaky</b>: or dork diaries volume four</p><p><b>brimi</b>: that was strangely specific</p><p><b>freddy</b>: get me a beatles album!!!!</p><p><b>deaky</b>: which one</p><p><b>brimi</b>: all of them</p><p><b>freddy</b>: yes</p><p><b>rog</b>: we do not have that kind of money</p><p><b>deaky</b>: too late im getting them</p><p><b>rog</b>: oh okay then</p><p><b>freddy</b>: someone please change my name back</p><p><b>deaky</b>: no</p><p><b>brimi</b>: you know you can change it yourself right</p><p><b>freddy</b>: maybe</p><p><b>freddy </b> has changed their name to <b>freddie</b>!</p><p><b>rog</b>: just freddie</p><p><b>freddie</b>: yes and</p><p><b>rog</b>: you know what, that’s valid</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. cats >>>> anything else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cats . that’s it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>deaky</b>: anyone want to explain why i just woke up to a cat on my chest</p><p><b>freddie</b>: oh!! he likes you :)</p><p><b>deaky</b>: freddie what the fuck</p><p><b>freddie</b>: calm down, it’s just a cat</p><p><b>rog</b>: ??</p><p><b>brimi</b>: freddie what did you do</p><p><b>freddie</b>: well i kind of got two kitties last night</p><p><b>rog</b>: without telling us????</p><p><b>freddie</b>: I WAS DRUNK</p><p><b>deaky</b>: AND YOU SOMEHOW ADOPTED TWO CATS</p><p><b>deaky</b>: which one is on me now</p><p><b>brimi</b>: im amazed the little guy is still there</p><p><b>rog</b>: did you just call them little guy</p><p><b>brimi</b>: yes. that is not our biggest issue right now.</p><p><b>freddie</b>: considering jerry is with me, tom!</p><p><b>brimi</b>: how is little thomas doing then john</p><p><b>rog</b>: see i could do little guy</p><p><b>rog</b>: BUT THOMAS</p><p><b>rog</b>: FUCKJNG THOMAS</p><p><b>brimi</b>: we share a room do not mess with me</p><p><b>deaky: </b>tom is quite a cute one i must say</p><p><b>deaky</b>: he’s just curled up on my chest, not a care in the world</p><p><b>rog</b>: god i wish that were me</p><p><b>freddie</b>: laying on deaky’s chest or not having a care in the world??</p><p><b>rog</b>: both</p><p><b>freddie</b>: ha gay</p><p><b>brimi</b>: you’re literally gay</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. just a dude chilling bro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>roger being himself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>rog</b>: who wants to join me and smoke</p><p><b>brimi</b>: i’d literally rather do anything else</p><p><b>deaky</b>: im in</p><p><b>freddie</b>: where even are you</p><p><b>rog</b>: not important</p><p><b>deaky</b>: how am i supposed to find you then dumbass</p><p><b>rog</b>: .</p><p><b>rog</b>: okay listen</p><p><b>brimi</b>: roger</p><p><b>rog</b>: Listen</p><p><b>rog</b>: i am at a park</p><p><b>freddie</b>: oh</p><p><b>rog</b>: two hours away</p><p><b>brimi</b>: Oh</p><p><b>rog</b>: and im alone no other human being is here please someone help i am begging pl</p><p><b>deaky</b>: oh they got him</p><p><b>brimi</b>: who</p><p><b>deaky</b>: them .</p><p><b>rog</b>: no i just got scared by a bird shut up</p><p><b>freddie</b>: you know i enjoyed that silence</p><p><b>rog</b>: fuck all of you i am living in this abandoned park</p><p><b>freddie</b>: you’ll never be famous then ://</p><p><b>deaky</b>: just send me directions so i can join you and take you back home</p><p><b>rog</b>: thank you deaks</p><p><b>brimi</b>: okay but how did you get there</p><p><b>rog</b>: I DONT KNOW</p><p><b>brimi</b>: you just woke up on a park bench</p><p><b>rog</b>: out of all the things i’ve done this is the most shocking to you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. just bros being bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they soft</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>freddie</b>: who the fuck is singing in our flat right now</p><p><b>brimi</b>: not me??</p><p><b>rog</b>: it’s john, he’s singing to me</p><p><b>freddie</b>: he</p><p><b>freddie</b>: he’s what</p><p><b>brimi</b>: singing to roger</p><p><b>freddie</b>: yeah thanks bro</p><p><b>freddie</b>: BRI*</p><p><b>rog </b> has changed <b>brimi</b> ’s name to <b>bro</b>!</p><p><b>freddie</b>: i cannot stand you</p><p><b>rog</b>: aw how sweet :)</p><p><b>freddie</b>: why does he sing to you but not us :(</p><p><b>rog</b>: guess im just special 🥰</p><p><b>bro</b>: roger just needed help feeling better i think, im sorry i wasn’t there</p><p><b>rog</b>: it’s okay bro</p><p><b>bro</b>: okay goodbye</p><p><b>bro </b> has changed their name to <b>brian</b>!</p><p><b>freddie </b> has changed <b>brian</b> ’s name to <b>brimi</b>!</p><p><b>brimi</b>: :)</p><p><b>freddie</b>: :))</p><p><b>deaky</b>: i hope you all know we are in the same flat</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. no sleep nation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it is 5 am i have no brain cells</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>rog</b>: do you ever just</p><p><b>brimi</b>: elaborate</p><p><b>rog</b>: no</p><p><b>freddie</b>: yes why</p><p><b>deaky</b>: im currently drinking my water and wondering why you’re having this discussion at 4 am</p><p><b>brimi</b>: stay hydrated !</p><p><b>deaky</b>: i’ll do what i want.</p><p><b>brimi</b>: understandable</p><p><b>rog</b>: because i am thinking</p><p><b>freddie</b>: about</p><p><b>rog</b>: if you ever just</p><p><b>rog</b>: duh</p><p><b>freddie</b>: why are you like this</p><p><b>rog</b>: it’s the trauma</p><p><b>deaky</b>: that cute moment when they ask  why you are that way &lt;3</p><p><b>brimi</b>: i can’t believe i woke up for this</p><p><b>rog</b>: you were asleep??</p><p><b>brimi</b>: we are in the same room</p><p><b>rog</b>: no i went into the living room to find john holding water and staring off into space</p><p><b>brimi</b>: i didn’t know that because i was asleep!!</p><p><b>rog</b>: you literally never are how am i supposed to know</p><p><b>deaky</b>: please let me get hydrated in peace</p><p><b>freddie</b>: crazy idea, you all sleep</p><p><b>rog</b>: no</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Göng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>vaguely inspired by a conversation i’ve had about how to write the date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>rog</b>: hey does anyone know the date</p><p><b>brimi</b>: doesn’t your phone have a calendar</p><p><b>rog</b> has kicked <b>brimi </b>out of the chat!</p><p><b>rog</b>: Hey does anyone know the date</p><p><b>deaky</b> has added <b>brimi</b> to the chat!</p><p><b>brimi</b>: thank you john</p><p><b>deaky</b>: just didn’t want you to feel left out of this</p><p><b>freddie</b>: it’s 2/28/20</p><p><b>brimi</b>: isn’t it 28/2/20</p><p><b>rog</b>: what the fuck no</p><p><b>freddie</b>: ew</p><p><b>deaky</b>: that physically hurts my head</p><p><b>brimi</b>: i hate all of you</p><p><b>freddie</b>: i have no idea what is goong on</p><p><b>deaky</b>: goong</p><p><b>rog</b>: Göng</p><p><b>freddie</b>: please it’s 3 am</p><p><b>brimi</b>: do any of you ever sleep</p><p><b>rog</b>: i can’t sleep at night when you write dates that way</p><p><b>deaky</b>: you’re trying to sleep and you just see a big “28/2/20” in front of you and scream</p><p><b>rog</b>: stop i just got the chills</p><p><b>freddie</b>: im gonna tape a note that says 28/2/20 on your door</p><p><b>rog</b> has left the chat!</p><p><b>brimi</b>: look at what you did</p><p><b>freddie</b>: first of all bitch</p><p><b>freddie</b>: you’re the one that writes dates wrong</p><p>private chat between <b>freddie </b> and <b>rog</b>!</p><p><b>rog</b>: add me back</p><p><b>freddie</b>: no</p><p><b>rog</b>: fucker</p><p>private chat between <b>deaky</b> and <b> rog</b>!</p><p><b>rog</b>: please add me back deaks 🥺</p><p><b>deaky</b>: in exchange for what</p><p><b>rog</b>: hugs?</p><p><b>deaks</b>: ://</p><p><b>rog</b>: you can drive the van home at our next gig instead of helping load stuff??</p><p><b>deaky</b>: deal</p><p><b>rog</b>: thank you! 🥰</p><p><b>deaky</b>: good luck getting freddie and bri to agree to that</p><p><b>rog</b>: oh</p><p><b>deaky</b> has added <b>rog</b> to the chat!</p><p><b>brimi</b>: and he is back</p><p><b>freddie</b>: unfortunately</p><p><b>rog</b>: this is why i should’ve stayed at that abandoned park</p><p><b>brimi</b>: why are you hugging john so much</p><p><b>rog</b>: i promised :(</p><p><b>freddie</b>: you bribed him??</p><p><b>rog</b>: maybe .</p><p><b>deaky</b>: yes.</p><p><b>deaky</b>: it’s okay, i like hugs :)</p><p><b>rog</b>: update im moving to a cottage with john</p><p><b>deaky</b>: you know what</p><p><b>deaky</b>: why not</p><p><b>brimi</b>: okay goodnight</p><p><b>rog</b> has named the chat <b>Göng</b>!</p><p><b>freddie</b>: that’s my cue to leave</p><p><b>deaky</b>: wanna plan for that cottage now</p><p><b>rog</b>: hell yeah bro</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. keyboard smashing is a bonding experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i wrote this a week ago but i forgot to update,, which was probably for the best but i do not care &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>rog</b>: who do you think invented keyboard smashing</p>
<p><b>brimi</b>: roger what</p>
<p><b>rog</b>: do you think one day someone was just like “good morning how are all of you sijsbeisn” </p>
<p><b>rog</b>: and everyone was like “yeah man that’s fucking awesome”</p>
<p><b>freddie</b>: you don’t even keyboard smash</p>
<p><b>rog</b>: not yet</p>
<p><b>deaky</b>: yeah no offense rog but i really don’t want to wake up to a text from you that says “good morning deaks fjdjd” </p>
<p><b>rog</b>: would you prefer “hello bitch”</p>
<p><b>deaky</b>: yeah thanks! sounds lovely :)</p>
<p><b>brimi</b>: what if you did it in capitalization</p>
<p><b>freddie</b>: ah yes, Ghjffhbf</p>
<p><b>brimi</b>: i meant GHJFFHBF but alright</p>
<p><b>freddie</b>: but mine is better :(</p>
<p><b>deaky</b>: no actually all of it sucks and im kindly asking you to stop talking about keyboard smashing</p>
<p><b>rog</b>: deaky really just gjdhdj</p>
<p><b>deaky</b> has left the chat!</p>
<p><b>rog</b>: i deserved that</p>
<p><b>brimi</b> has added <b>deaky </b>back to the chat!</p>
<p><b>deaky</b>: this is a hell i cannot escape from</p>
<p><b>rog</b>: i love you too john &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first time im sharing any of my writing and it has to be the one that’s not serious :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>